


Coming Down With Something

by ahunmaster



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Human, Caretaking, Fluff, Het, Hybrids, Interspecies Relationship(s), Other, Polyamory, Sickfic, animal/human hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse gets sick and her bear-men have to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down With Something

It had been several months since she had started living with the trio of bear-men when she fell down with a terrible cold.  It had been Megatron who had been the first to find her in such a state, shivering and coughing hard one morning after waking up next to her ashen face.  
  
The three bear-men had been worried sick about her, not knowing how she had become so ill and knowing their usual method of just sleeping it out wouldn't work with their human lover.  
  
Luckily, Eclipse was able to give them some pointers after a day of rest.  
  
The next day after another night of sleep, Eclipse was treated like a queen.  Shockwave made her tea and soup all day long.  Lugnut kept bringing her warm towels to cover her head with.  Megatron...  
  
Geez, there seemed to be nothing he couldn't do.  
  
He would take the long trips to river to draw up her morning and evening baths.  He would warm it up for her and help her bath in it.  He would give her massages whenever she felt stiff and tired.  He would even snuggle up with her day and night when she needed a warm body to sleep next to.  
  
This was the process for the whole week.  Each bear-man working tirelessly to help her overcome her cold.  And during the whole week, not a single one asked her to do anything at all, not even a hand-job to ease their urges...  
  
... except for Megatron.  But that was only during one night.  And she was feeling frisky first, so he only did a quickie with her after she begged him for his cock.  
  
But other than that, they had asked her to do nothing for her while they tirelessly worked around the clock to keep her comfortable.  
  
One week later, Eclipse was feeling back to normal and full of energy.  
  
Just in time for the leader of the bear-man trio to fall ill with the same thing she had.  
  
Luckily for the two remaining bear-men who were dead tired after a week of constant care for Eclipse, the woman was energetic enough to give them jobs that required less work while she took care of most of the care for the ill alpha.  
  
And she also ended up taking on another job while caring for the bear-man.  He may have been sick, but Megatron still had a libido to take care of after a week of holding back.  
  
So every night before she went to bed cuddling the alpha, she would get to work riding his cock until he was good and satisfied.  And Eclipse found that to be the best part of the job.


End file.
